KageOneShots Request are closed
by wisteria-anime
Summary: [Request are closed!] Ever dreamed about being with the person you like? Ever tried to play Truth or Dare with them? wisteria-anime presents a fanfiction oneshot series about KagePro. Hope you like it. Enjoy!
1. ShinEne- Tommorow

**ShinEne- Tommorow**

"Master~" Ene said,"Master~~"

Shintaro,aka the 'Master', continued to ignore the blue-haired just tapped,updating his status on facebook. (lol)

"Stop ignoring me,Master~! or else…." Ene said,then pressed the 'close' button,making the browser closed.

Shintaro sweatdropped,"What?"

Ene brighten up,"…I will send your secret private folder to everyone~!"

The 'private folder' peaked Shintaro's interest to the fullest.

"No! Anything but that…!" Shintaro shouted,making Ene giggled lightly,which Shintaro found unusual…he found it attractive tho.

"Hmm~ Let me think…do exactly what I say or I will send it~!" Ene said happily,blushing lightly that Shintaro didn't even noticed it.

"W-what?" Shintaro choked,thinking that Ene would give stupid ideas just like what happened at Mary's room.

"How about beg on your knees and say 'sorry'?" Ene said with closed-eye smiled.

"Like hell I would do tha-!"

Suddenly,a email sender popped out of the computer's screen. All the mekakushi dan member's name in there,attached to the email was 'Shintaro's almighty private secret folder'. Next to that pop-up window was Ene,going to touch the 'send' button.

The sudden interaction made Shintaro shake and later on…Shintaro did what Ene just said.

Ene,being the winner of the argument,smirked and laughed hysterically.

After uncontrollable fits of laughter,Ene then smiled.

"Next…Kiss me…" Ene said nonchalantly.

That sentence made Shintaro's eye wide,not because of Ene,but…

_how the heck can he even do that?!_

Seconds later…Ene blushed,hides behind the screen and said, "…tomorrow"

"Kiss me tommorow…" she repeated, and things get awkward that day.


	2. MomoMary - A Big Warm Hug

"Sooo~~ COLD~~!" Momo said,her body trembling because of the cold,making Mary giggled.

"When are Brother and the others going back?!" Momo sighed,everyone get to buy a heater and a Kotatsu as it was Christmas now.

Momo and Mary decided to stay indoors as it was much much colder outside.

Mary giggled lightly, "in that case Momo-san…let me hug you…!"

Mary give Momo a big warm hug which calmed Momo a bit.


	3. Mary x Male Reader - Flower Crown

"Uwaahh~!" Mary shouted with sparkling eyes,speechless at the scene before her.

Mary and [Y/N] decided to go picnicking in a nearby flower fragrance of the flower smells aromatic.

"[Y/N]-kun!Look! Look! I made a flower crown!" the white-haired girl called the [h/c] boy.

She was running towards him until she tripped at nothing.

"Uwaah—!" Mary squeaked and she was going to fall.

[y/n] catched Mary just in time,Mary blushed at [y/n]'s arm.

"Are you okay,Mary-chan?" [y/n] asked,making Mary blushed that will brought Ayano's scarf to shame._  
><em>

"I-i-i'm fine,[Y/n]-kun" Mary stuttered,causing [y/n] to sigh in relief.

"Be careful next time,okay?" [Y/n] said,receiving a nod from the ball of fluff.

Mary's face turn to normal as she get comfortable again,"O-oh! I made a flower crown!"

[Y/N] looked at the flower crown Mary was holding,it was mixed with both of your favorite flowers.

"Wow! That looks beautiful,Mary-chan~!" [Y/N] complimented.

"T-thank you!" Mary was happy to see [y/n] liked it.

"…and to make it more beautiful…" [Y/n] continued,taking the flower crown and placed it in top of Mary.

"There~!" [Y/n] chirped, which made Mary lightly blushed and smiled.

"T-thank you, [y/n]-kun…" Mary said,still blushing.

"You're welcome,my princess…!" [Y/n] closed-eyed smiled,causing for Mary to almost faint.


	4. Hibiya x OC - Flower Crown

**Original Character: **Fa Tsukiyumi

**Age: **11

**Appearance: **(just imagine that she had side ponytail and had green eyes)

**Eye Abillity: **To teleport at someone she knows.

"…" Fa just look at her surroundings,spotting a certain brown-haired boy.

"Hibi…ya.." Fa muttered,activating her ability,causing her green eyes turned into red.

Fa glomped Hibiya behind,causing a shriek from the said boy.

"Uwahh?! Fa?! Get off me!" Hibiya shouted,earning weird looks from people surrounding them.

"No." Fa said,Hibiya sighed,there's no way Fa will let go now.

"So what do you want?" Hibiya said,clealy uninterested but blushing lightly.

"I want some…ice cream…" Fa said, in her usual monotone voice.

Hibiya sweatdropped,"sure…"

Hibiya proceed to walk on an ice cream store,still carrying Fa in his back.

_'Fa sure is light…' _He thought, _'Wait…why am I even thinking on such a dumb kuudere actor?!'_

"…"

Everything went silent from that.

"Hey Fa,what flavor do you want?" Hibiya asked.

"Cream and Cookies" Fa said.

"It's called Cookies and Cream,idiot." Hibiya corrected,chuckling a little bit but then blushed and look away.

"One serving of Cookies and Cream…" Hibiya said,making Fa confused.

"How about yours?" Fa asked.

"I don't want one.." Hibiya said,as he took the one cup of cookies and cream.

Fa release her hold on Hibiya and grabbed the ice cream that is on Hibiya's hand.

"Here… say aah~" Fa said, putting the spoon in front of Hibiya's mouth.

"Wha— Didn't I said I don't want one?" Hibiya shouted,causing Fa to frown.

"sorry…" Fa muttered,still frowning. Hibiya noticed it," B-but well…for you I will eat it…I guess…" Hibiya said,blushing and being tsundere.

This made Fa smiled a bit.

"Aaah~" Fa said,and did Hibiya do what he told.

"Young love this days…" the saleslady said behind her counter,which made people laughed and chuckled.

Hibiya blushed,grabbed Fa's hand, and pulled her away from the store.

Which left Fa still confused.

==Extended Ending==

Fa: Hibiya…what's a couple?

Hibiya: **b****lush **H-huh?! Why do you ask that?!

Fa: Momo said yesterday that we would be a good couple

Hibiya: Huh?! Don't listen to that old hag!

Momo: Who are you calling a hag you idiot?!

Hibiya: When the heck did you even appear anyways?!

Momo: We were there the whole time!

Fa: We..?

Momo: Yeah…the Meka Meka Dan!

Hibiya:…

Fa:… **confused**

Hibiya: O/O


	5. Headphone Actors

**Takane's POV**

Everything went so fast,what was happening?

"You had 20 minutes to cross that hill"

A voice said from my headphones,a voice that I'm too tired of hearing.

Surely,it was my voice.

"Hurry!" The voice persisted as I run much more faster than before.

'Why am I even doing this anyways?' I thought,not minding everyone I passed through.

"There's only 12 minutes left!Run and tell him!" The voice shouted,making my ears ring.

'Him' huh? So it was a guy…

It was like minutes ago since I was running,i'm almost near the hill,I just need to cross it right?

My thoughts dissapeared as I found a familliar sihoutte.

"Haru…ka?" I muttered,that was when it snapped me.

"1 minute left!" The voice shouted inside my headphone.

The voice was right,I still have something to tell to him!

"Haruka! Haruka!" I shouted,calling his name,still running without caring if I ran out of breath.

"10 seconds left!"

**10…**

**9…**

**8…**

**7…**

**6…**

**5…**

**4…**  
>I caught a glimpse of a boy,it wasn't Haruka,in front of me was a body of someone…I just stared at it,dumbfounded at what I saw…<p>

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

…as I heard a faint _'sorry'._

I called his name,"Haruka…"

**"I love you…"**

The boy's body turned around to where I am,his eyes widen,when everything suddenly blur to black.


	6. Kagerou Days

Also,I won't use Hiyori's [anime] personality so it's way too out of character... I use the Hiyori's 'fanmade pv' personality.  
><strong>Song: Kagerou Days<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hibiya's POV<strong>  
>I looked at my phone,displaying what date and time is it now... 'August 15th'<p>

"The weather's nice,isn't it,Hibiya?" Hiyori said,petting a black cat.

"Y-yeah..." I nervously said,smiling. I wipe my sweat and sighed.

"You know..." You started," I don't really like summer"

Hiyori finished it,out of the blue and feeling quite depressed.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked,until the black cat runs away.

"Oh! Wait for me...!The road is dangerous for you!" Hiyori shouted,then chased for the black cat.

"Hiyori,wait!" I said,chasing for Hiyori.

The black cat sat in the middle of the road,she gently picked it up and caressed it,that was when the traffic light turn into bloody red.

"Hiyori!" I shouted,suddenly a truck came out of nowhere and strucked her as she screamed.

I just stared at her,gasping at the scene before me.

"Hiyori! Hiyori!" I shouted,running to you.

I saw another mirror of mine,"This is all real!"

He said,smirking.

'This isn't real! This isn't-' I thought,as I was 'forced' to close my eyes.

"..."

I gasped,opening my eyes only to hear the familiar sound of cicadas.

'What time is it now...?' I thought,looking at my phone.

"August 14th" it shows.

I sighed,thinking everything is a dream...I hurriedly dressed myself up and run to the park.

"Oh...Hibiya!" Hiyori said,petting the same black cat before.

"...H-hiyori!" I said.

"What's with the face?" You chuckled,still petting the cat.

It was all overly strange,we were here in this park before.

The cat run away from Hiyori's lap,and Hiyori decided to chase it.

I remember that dream where you chase after it,I shook my head,clearing the thoughts of it.

I gripped your hand,only for you to stop.

"Hey...why don't we go home?" I asked,worriedly smiling.

"W-what about the cat?" Hiyori said,worried.

"Let's just go home,okay?" I said,receiving a nod from her.

We walked for a bit,and everyone surrounding us gasped,pointing above a large constructed building.

'Something looks broke' I thought,that was when Hiyori stepped,not caring where they look.

"Ah?" She said,dumbfounded as an iron pole sliced Hiyori into two.

"H-hiyori!" I felt like I wanted to puke as I reached for her.

I saw the mirror of mine again," If you thought this is a dream...bad luck as this is all real!"

I felt my eyes getting heavier,and glanced at you as I saw her smiling.

"..."

I quickly opened my eyes,only to found myself again in my second thoughts,I hurriedly dress and run in the park,only to find her smiling.

"Hiyori!" I shouted,grabbed her hand,and pulled her away.

"W-wha? Hibiya what are you-"

I pulled her up the stairs,only to find this 'mirror' of mine again,staring at me. I looked at it with pure shock.

"H-hibiya!"

A voice called me,it was Hiyori who fall from the gushing out from her body.

"N-no!" I shouted,as the scene repeated again.

**_Again...and again..._**

I look at the all familiar too scene once again,I was reaching for Hiyori who was still chasing the cat.

I looked at it with realization...all I just had to is...

I pulled Hiyori away from the upcoming truck.

**"Screw you two"** I said,smirking.

Instead of Hiyori's, I crashed in the truck and saw the 'mirror' and the cat again. The 'mirror''s mouth agape.

I looked at Hiyori who was gasping again,and just once... I found her 'mirror' gripping her dress.

"..."

Hiyori's POV

I opened my eyes only,"Looks like I failed again" I muttered.

How many times have been this happening...? I cradle a white cat that was on my lap

"Hibiya..." I muttered,dressing myself again and hurriedly go to the same exact park.


	7. Seto x Reader - Bento

**[Bento means Japanese Lunchbox for those who don't know]**

[Just imagine that you don't **really really** know how to cook.]

"Kido~!" You called the green-haired girl,causing her attention turn to yours.

"Teach me how to cook…again!" You said,with determination.

She sweatdropped,remembering how Seto almost died— because you gave him some 'bento' of yours.

"S-sure" Kido said, she can't deny you as she saw you that you're determinded to learn.

"Yipee~!" You shouted out-of-joy.

"Just follow my directions,okay?" Kido said,and the both of you go to the kitchen.

—Timeskip brought to you by Wist-chan OuO—

"Whoo!" You shouted,then wipe the sweat in your forehead as you are 'extra' careful this time…

Kido stared at your **finished bento** while thinking, 'Is this even edible?'

"Just wrap it and you're finished." She said,grab a colored blanket,and give it to you.

"Aye Sir~!" You saluted,making her lightly chuckled.

You heard a loud 'I'm home' from a familiar voice.

You hurriedly grab the bento and exited the kitched.

Kido was about to say,'don't run',but you had alreadly leave.

You,with a wide smile, run towards Seto— only for you to slip and the bento flew over the floor.

You blushed with embarrassment,and quickly fled at the sight of Seto.

Seto looked at the fallen bento and wonder what was happening.

—The next day—

You stared at Seto behind a wall,Kano saw you and start teasing you,only for the girls to beat him up as you were close with everyone.

After that,Hibiya poked Kano with a stick while Konoha just stared at Kano.

"Gaah" You cried out of frustration,mixing up everything you saw.

Kido saw you and sweatdropped even more, "[Y-y/n],calm down…"

You wrap the bento quickly,get out of the kitchen fast and go to the living room where Seto was there.

You slammed the door,revealing a surprised Seto,then slammed the door closed.

You walked away,the bento still in your hands,while blushing thinking if Seto might not like it.

Seto —who was still in the living room— looked confused, somehow his eye ability activate since [[Author told him to do so]] his curiosity killed the best of him. His eyes become gentle and leave the base,preparing something.

You curled yourself in a ball,sobbed,when Momo appeared out of nowhere.

"Don't give up,[Y/n]-chan!"

You stared at her for a minute then nodded,

"Danchou!Let's help [Y/N] at cooking!" Momo said with energy.

"Sure…" Kido said,wanting to finish this.

—In the kitchen—

"Slow and steady,[Y/n]-chan" Momo coached you,you nodded doing what she told you.

Kido continued to watch you for safety reasons.

"Why don't add it some soda? It would taste goo—"

"Momo,no."

Kano saw you and cheer you up while cooking,not wanting to get another beating—but still receive a glare from the two girls.

Shintaro and Ene saw you too,then Ene cheered you up on Shintaro's phone.

Konoha and Hibiya appeared soon after,as Konoha hungrily look at what you're cooking and Hibiya just sweatdrop from this.

Soon,the whole mekakushi dan [except Seto] is supporting you while you cook and you chuckled and sweatdrop because of this.

"It's finally done!" You said,after wrapping the lunch box.

You leave the over-crowded kitchen,receiving a thumbs-up from Kido and Momo at your back.

"Be careful,[Y/N]-chan~!" Momo said,and you nodded.

You slammed the door open,and you saw Seto,you approached him.

"I-i…uwaah—!"

Seto carried you,to god knows where,and you just know that your face will brought Ayano's scarf to shame.

—Timeskip,somewhere in a forest—

Seto bring you down gently in a picnic blanket,

"U-um…I made a bento for you!" You said,blushing then give the bento at Seto.

Seto stared at it for a moment,opened it,and was amazed at what he saw.

"Itadakimasu~!" Seto said,before chewing a rice ball and said 'oishi~!'

You just looked at Seto then lightly cried tears of joy,happy to see Seto likes it.

"I'm glad you like it!" You said,still having tears in your eyes.

Seto smiled,wipe your tears and whispered,"Also…I like you too…"

=Extended Ending=

Kido and Mary smiled to each other,hiding in a thick bush.

Shintaro: I'm so hungry…

Kano: same…

Momo: Minna~! I made bento!

Hibiya: *shocked* H-hey,Konoha…I want to go over there *grabs Konoha away*

Shintaro & Kano: *Shocked*

—Time skip—

Shintaro & Kano: bleuughhh…

Moral Lesson: Never eat Momo's bento or any type of food she will gave you


	8. Ayano's Theory of Happiness

**Ayano's POV**

I looked at the sky with second thoughts…

"I need to do this…" I said,breathing heavily.

'Even if I want to see mom,I don't want anybody to die just for that…I need to make everyone happy'

I remember how I met the trio,how I met Shintaro,and how I found out what's Dad been doing.

_"Ayano's your big sister now so get along you four,okay?" Mom said,pushing gently the three._

_Everyone was quiet and their red eyes shimmer. I was very excited to meet them,after all I wanted brothers and sisters._

_'I will do my best on becoming a great big sister!' I thought as Mom introduced them to me._

_I smiled as they entered the little house with red brick walls,our home._

_They whispered to each other,when suddenly the dark-haired boy cried._

_"I'm just a monster"_

_I frowned,gently grabbed his hand,"That's not true at all…just wait here!" I said,then leave the living room—I hurriedly grabbed a drawing of mine and a scarf when Mom and Dad gave it to me last birthday._

_I go back to the living room once again,as they hide their face._

_"Look at this picture!" I said,happily as I showed them a picture of a hero with a red cape._

_They stared at the photo with awe,which made me happy that I caught their attention._

_"You see,red is the color of a hero…" I said then grinned,"…so don't be afraid!" _

_I wondered what to do with the scarf,"Hey look at this!" I said,wrapping myself in it,posing like the one in the picture before._

_"We're like secret agents!"_

_"Let me see…" I said,going to my room as they followed me,I opened the closet and searched something,they looked at me curiously as I opened a box._

_"Here!" I gave them three different jackets that I have worn before._

_"Does it suits me?" The green haired said,Tsubomi was her name isn't it?_

_"Of course!" I respond,as I saw Shuuya teasing Kousuke._

_"Oh that's right! Mom said that we're sharing a room altogether today!" I clapped my hands,almost forgetting that one thing,"Let's get ready for the night okay?"_

_"Now keep this a secret!"_

_Everyone laughed and raced towards somewhere._

_I giggled as I prayed happiness for our family._

I smiled at the memory,I will never ever forget it.

I sit on the fence,readying myself.

_"Hmm? Dad's window is open?" I said,when the door creaked._

_"E-eh? Wow…" I said,astonished at what I saw._

_'I'm just going to close the window,that's all." I thought,"Dad won't be angry right?" _

_That was when a notebook caught my interest…_

_"Ayano?" Dad said,coming in._

_"E-eh? Ah,Dad!" I said,hiding the notebook in my back._

_"What are you doing this late?" Dad said,as I pointed to the window,"I saw the window open so I thought I would closed it,ah… g-good night dad!" I said exiting Dad's room._

_'In the end,I ended up taking this…' I thought,sighing as I opened the book,only to see two familiar figures._

_'It's Haruka-senpai and Takane-senpai!' I thought._

_That was the day when I had known Dad and Mom's secret._

"I need to do this for everyone…" I muttered.

_"-no…Ayano!" Shintaro called for me._

_"Wha? Shintaro-kun?" I said,snapping out of my thoughts._

_"Sheesh…why are you dozing off? I'm leaving.." Shintaro said and grabbed his bag._

_"I will catch up later!" I said,smiling._

_Shintaro leaved and closed the door._

_"Tommorow…I need to…" I said,sniffing,crying my tears out._

_I wiped my tears,grabbed my bag,only to find nothing there._

_I found a silhouette in the stairs,"S-shintaro-kun~! Wait for me!" _

I steadied myself and fall.

"I'm sorry,everyone…..I'm sorry,Shintaro…..I love you…"

**"AYANEE!"**


	9. Shintaro x Author - Birthday Special!

**Hi guys! It's december 7 and today is a very special day for me! It's my birthday,muahahaha!**

**Here's some treat *throws chocolate pancake to everyone virtually***

**Also,lemme have some story with my bae xD**

"Tanjoubi Omedetou,Wisteria/Wisteria-chan/Suzumike!"

Everyone shouted as they bring out a cake,Wisteria was flabbergasted as she dropped her bag.

Sure,everyone would do this everytime someone has a birthday but she still haven't told them her birthday.

_'Maybe they find my birthday in my blog,technology this days...'_ Wisteria thought.

"Thank you,guys!" Wisteria said,kinda surprised.

Everyone dragged Wisteria in the kitchen where every surprise is there.

Wisteria noticed something different,"Hey,Ene..." Wisteria said,as Ene was in her phone.

"Yeah?" Ene said,while gaving a sly grin.

"Where's that doutei?" She asked.

Ene grinned,"Oh~? It seems that Wisteria-chan don't want to celebrate her birthday without Goshuujin~!" Ene teased,causing for Wisteria to blushed.

"No! I was just asked,that's all!" Wisteria blushed while denied.

"Well...Goshuujin is in his room! Waiting for his Juliet~!" Ene laughed.

"Isn't that supposed to be the opposite?" Wisteria sweatdropped,"Yup! Goshuujin is a pathetic lame man so the Juliet had to go instead! Oh~! I just noticed that you don't even mind to be called Goshuujin's juliet"

"Shut up!" Wisteria said,shaking her phone,only for Ene to transfer in Momo.

Wisteria look at everyone who's busy at the kitchen,not noticing her.

For some reason,Wisteria turned her ninja moves and basically go to Shintaro's room.

She saw Shintaro facing to his computer,with his headphones on—as usual.

"Geez..."

Wisteria walked to Shintaro's side,gently tapping his shoulder,when he didn't respond,Wisteria smacked his head—hard.

"Wha—?! Wisteria?!" Shintaro shouted,surprised,putting his headphones out.

"Everyone's going to eat dinner already,get your lazy butt out of your computer!" Wisteria said,only for Shintaro to raise his brows.

"Are you my mother?" Shintaro sighed, "Anyway,why is it even early?"

"You don't know" Wisteria tilted her head to the side.

"Umm...yeah?" Shintaro respond,curiosed.

"It's my birthday..." Wisteria said.

"Don't tell me— You don't have a gift for me?!" Wisteria shouted.

"O-of course I have!" Shintaro stuttered,obviously lying.

"Oh really? Then show me!" Wisteria taunted,"I will show you later" Shintaro said,averting his eyes.

"No! Show me now!" Wisteria said.

"No" Shintaro said,sighing,"LEMME SEE IT!Give it to me!" Wisteria shouted.

"Sheesh,you want it that badly?" Shintaro asked,causing for Wisteria to nod twice.

Shintaro sighed,he cupped Wisteria's chin,then...

_**Chu~** _

Shintaro gently kissed the red-haired girl,who was shocked at what he just done.

After separating their lips,Wisteria stared at Shintaro,then blushed madly that would bring her hair and Ayano's scarf to shame.

"Y-you..." Wisteria muttered,still blushing.

Shintaro gulped,closed his eyes and prepared for another smack from the red-haired girl—which would bring him to coma.

But to his surprise,none came.

Shintaro opened both of his eyes,seeing Wisteria hiding her face in her scarf with eyes averted.

Silence,neither of them spoke.

"...u-um...I like it...thanks..." Wisteria muttered,then came to a sudden realization.

She's on a dark room with a boy who just kissed her—the computer screen being the only light.

"UWAAH! Y-YOU PERVERT!" Wisteria throwed everthing near her,Shintaro dodging all the items.

"Geez,what has gotten into you?!" Shintaro sighed,hugging Wisteria which caused her to stop.

"T-that's because..." Wisteria said,unsure of what to say.

Shintaro released his hug and pat Wisteria,"i'm going to catch up...just let me finished my game"

"E-eh...sure..." Wisteria left the room,she looked back to Shintaro who closed some kind of a folder.

Wisteria blinked and sighed,'...is that legs...?'

=Extended Ending=

Wisteria: /leaves Shintaro's room only to see no one there "...uh..." /blinks twice

Everyone: /breathing heavily

Wisteria: Did something happen?

Everyone [except Ene]: Nothing really!

Wisteria:

Wisteria:

Wisteria: oh okay...

Ene: My,my~ Did something happen inside Goshuujin's room?

Everyone:

Wisteria:

Wisteria:/blushes Uwaah

Shitnaro: /leaves his room

Wisteria: N-nothing happened! O/O

Shitnaro: What happe— /smacked

Momo: Onii-chan!

Ene & Kano: wwwwwww

Kido and Seto: /sweatdropped

Konoha and Hibiya: /continued to eat cake

Mary: S-shintaro-kun! /worried


	10. Hibiya! Hiyori or Momo!

_Asked by Anonymous in Tumblr..._

_Anonymous asked..._Truth for Hibiya! Who do you like more? Hiyori or Momo?

Hibiya: Huwat! Huwat is with the question?!

Wisteria: Just answer it Hibi-chan…

Hibiya: Well! Hiyori is much more better than Obasan!

Momo: Hey!

Hibiya: B-but…since obasan kinda help me…err… I guess I kinda like her…Wait! I didn't mean it like that!

Momo: Whaa— How sweet *glomps Hibiya*

Hibiya: **blushes ** Obasan! Get off me!

Wisteria: :^) I sense slight HibiMomo ku ku~


	11. Imagine

**Eyy...have some What ifs... ^u^**

* * *

><p>-1-<p>

What if Seto never meet Mary? Since Mary may have forgotten her memories whenever she tried to reset the timeline. What if something have came up and Seto never have gotten lose at the forest.

-2-

What if Haruka never become Konoha,nor did Takane never become Ene? What if they weren't classmate and never meet each other.

-3-

What if the Mekakushi dan never exist but is a part of Haruka's imagination? What if he was very lonely and imagine them living before he died in a sickly disease.

-4-

What if Tsukihiko never meet Azami,with that,the Heat Haze won't even exist.

-5-

What if Shintaro was actually named Momotaro.

(PLEASE KILL ME NOW,I LOVE YOU SHINTARO'S MOM FOR REFUSING THAT NAME)

-6-

What if...After Ayano's death,the email was never sent?

-7-

What if...Ayaka and Kenjirou never got caught in a landslide?

-8-

What if Ayaka and Kenjirou never adopted Kano,Seto,and Kido and Ayano never actually met them and never become a (HERO-) onee-chan?

-9-

What if Mary never leave their house while Shion was still alive,and Shion never died and still stay by Mary's side even after she has grown up?

-10-

What if Shintaro found out Ayano's theory and died in the place of her?

(Well Shintaro won't be a pathetic neet then- www )

If this following above happen in one exactly timeline,won't that means that the timeline will end in that route,there won't be what we call Mekakushi Dan,and more exactly...i'm hungry.

Gonna have a sandwich,later everyone!


	12. Christmas Special - Kuroha Claus

**Did I make in in time—? OMG DID I—?! LOL NO**

**I was supposed to be writing this earlier this day in christmas but I can't because i'm going away,good thing there's wifi— and CHOCOLATES— and MONEyy—**

**Yup,i'm talking about my dear uncles,aunts,grandmothe- Alright,that's another story for another day hehe~**

Well then~

* * *

><p><strong>— 12 - 25 —<strong>

"Merry Christmas~~!" Momo shouted with delight and pure excitement.

The others said the same to each other when someone finally realized,someone was missing.

The self-proclaimed 'Super pretty cyber girl' asked the red-jersey NEET,"Did you saw Konoha and Hibiya?"

The NEET shooks his head,quite uninterested.

The door slammed,revealing a panting shota, "Hey guys! Konoha just changed his look!"

Everyone looks at the said shota with peaked interest,even Ene forced Shintaro looked at the tall boy with whit— I mean, with black hair and yellow eyes while wearing a crooked smile.

Everyone stared at the Black Konoha,and Mary felt weird for the moment,as if triggering such a disturbing and sad event.

The black Konoha hisses,then…"Merry Christmas!"

Everyone deadpanned,now that you look at it. Black Konoha was wearing a Santa Claus outfit,only for the lack presense of the mustache.

"….pfft-" Kano resisted his laugh,only for everyone to sweatdropped.

"Konoha….what are you doing?" Ene sighed,thinking if this was really 'Haruka's body again.

"Hush pixel shit,i'm Kuroha Claus,i'm here to deliver lots of 'presents' for everyone!" Kuroha said,trying his best to show off his good will,but ended up being kind of weird and even grinned a sick smile.

Kuroha gave the first present to the first member of the Mekakushi Dan respectively. It was a small gift,wrapped in red.

Kido opened the present,only to find a lighter.

"…" Kido stared at the said 'item' then immediately became invisible.

Kuroha soon gave the next gift to the workaholic member of the dan,the gift was wrapped in a bright green though it gave a suspicious vibe.

"Thanks Kuroha Claus -ssu!" Seto exclaimed happily,taking the wrapped item excitedly.

He began to open it and see an album of rivers, "….." Seto stared at the pictures with a glare,turning the atmosphere quite tense.

"Seto-kun,are you alright?" Mary asked,worried for the man in the jumpsuit.

Seto lets go off his angry persona and then chuckled," I'm fine,Mary!"

Everyone mentally sighed,thanking the medusa for saving their own life.

Seto clears his throat and began to leave the room,saying that he wants fresh air.

"Well then,this is for you—" Kuroha said only to be interrupted by the blonde.

"Thank you Kuroha-kun~" Kano said,taking the gift, " I will probably open it later~"

But Kano was actually…very nervous about what Sant— Kuroha Claus will gave him.

"Queen,here's yours…" Kuroha gave the small ball of fluff a white-wrapped gift. The white haired looked confused but then realized Kuroha was talking to her.

Mary happily took it and chirped 'Thank you and Merry Christmas'.

—Meanwhile,outside the dan—

Seto looks at the sky and sighed,'what was Konoha thinking?'

He realized that Mary wasn't with him,and he panicked.

The boy in green jumpsuit dramatically open the door,shouting "MARY NO!"

—Inside the Dan now—

The boy in green stared at the ball of fluff that was hugging a black snake toy. The boy's mind gone blank.

"For you,dear" Momo looked at Kuroha gaving her a small piece of paper,it wasn't wrapped but it was quite hard and had elegant designs.

"What's this?" Momo asked,not noticing the written one.

"Don't you see,it's an autograph.." Kuroha said,in-a-matter of fact voice.

Momo looked at the center and saw "Justin Bieber" in a formal style of lettering.

Momo's eyes gone blind.

"What—" Mom muttered,Kuroha heard this and said 'I heard from your brother that you like Justin Bieber when you were a child so I thought that you would like a dear autograph from your idol'

"That was when I was a child!" Momo pouted. Kano laughed and wiped his 'tears of joy'.

"Stop being ungrateful you brat,I even had to see such a ga— I mean, I hope you like it" Kuroha said,his eyes staring daggers at the orange-idol.

Momo sweatdropped and chuckled lightly, "T-thanks…Merry Christmas Kono-"

"Kuroha"

"—Kuroha-san"

Kuroha's attention quickly turned to the cyber being inside Shintaro's phone.

"You're on my naughtly list so no gift for you" Kuroha hisses,smiling sickly.

"WHAT!"

Ene threw tantrums inside the NEET's phone and forced the NEET to put away his earphones.

Kuroha threw a gift at Shintaro's stomach,causing him to 'umf' due to his weak and pale body.

"Not intereste—" Shintaro said,still holding the small present.

Kuroha glared daggers at the young man in 18,causing him to sweat bullets in return.

"Thanks for the thought" Shintaro said,ripping out the present quickly and…. not neet- I mean, neat.

He pulled a small pair of scissors and blinked curiously,Shintaro blinked while snipping them with curiosity.

"And shota—"

"I'm not a shota!"

"—here's yours"

Kuroha threw the small present to Hibiya,Hibiya hesitated to open it but remember the glare that Kon— Kuroha gave. At least he has a gift…right?

After opening it,Hibiya saw a toy truck and he ever regretted this decision of his life.

'Kuroha has a weird sense of gift ideas' Almost everybody thought.

Instead of a jolly laugh,Kuroha hisses once again, "Have a merry christmas and be good again to be in my wishlists!" with that said,his silhouette dissapear after leaving the apartment room.

Everyone stared at the closed door where Kuroha exited.

Mary realized it afterwards," Isn't Santa's hair white? "

They soon noticed this either then shrugged. They don't have enough time to gave a shi— piece of care.

—outside the Dan—

Kuroha chuckled,"They like it~"

Looks like Kuroha really is 'trying' to be good so he can be in Santa's wishlist— but then failed.

**The extended ending will be in another chapter! X3 Don't want to ruin the fun and turn it into trage— MERRY CHRISTMAS~~!**

**Sorry for being late!**


	13. Young Kano x Young Reader

**Dedicated to: Yoshiya**  
><strong>I'm so sorry if you don't like it but I had this idea for awhile ww.<strong>

_"Two young monsters,one deceives another and one being straightforward."_

* * *

><p>You saw Kano sitting on the ground outside,he seems to be writing something on a paper.<p>

"What are you doing,Shuuya?" You asked as she sat next to the said boy.

"Hmm~ Nothing~!" He said as he hide something.

"What's that your holding then?" You pointed at his hidden hands.

"Nothing really important~" You looked at him straight to the eyes.

Both blood red eyes glaring at each other. One has the power to deceive and one has the power to blurt out the truth,both was hated by people,calling them monsters.

In fact,you can't control your power and whenever someone talks to you they will blurt out the truth,earning the title of yours. Not only that,it seems that Kano was the only one who has the ability to negotiate with that so called 'power' of yours and sometimes even you blurt out your feelings without you knowing it.

"Hey [y/n]..." Kano started,earning a sweet 'hm?' from you.

"What do you think of me..?"

Your eyes widened and smiled,"Er...why do you want to know?"

"I just want to." Kano responded.

Your ability took over,"Let's see... I hate you and I like you... I mean,I hate you when you lie but I think your a sweet and a cut-"

'WAIT WHAT?!' You thought as your words blabbered nonsense for you,well it sounds music to him for sure.

He smirked,"Sweet and cute~ Ah how grateful to be called by someone cute."

You blushed crimson shades," I-i'm just kidding you kno-"

"And I thought you hate lies themselves,[Y/n]" Kano said,still had that stupid smirk of him in his stupid cute face!

You gulped,and avert your eyes,still blushing.

No one said anything until you look at him again,now that you realized it and focused at his face. He looks like he's also blushing.

"W-well... if you already know how I thought about you...then tell me how you thought about me as well." You stuttered,but you hope he don't hate you. Well,you never thought about it but...

"Hm~ I think..."

You looked at him dead serious when he grinned,"...I like you,[Y/n]-chan~" as he show you the thing he was holding before,it says 'I LIKE YOU [Y/N]' with big letters.

"EEEEHHH?!" You said and you fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Heyo~! How are you doing guys! I hope you like this trash (_ _ "" ) !<strong>  
><strong>Hehe~ sorry for keeping you waiting!<strong>


End file.
